


Baby pandas are the purest things on earth

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Grown Men Crying, M/M, baby panda, dont judge me, im not drunk, its 2am okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Paul and Patryk cry over pandas





	

Paul is a worrier at heart, even if he daren't admit his softer side to his friends and rarely shows it to his husband it's still there, he loves little fluffy animals and adores it when they come to him to be pet, it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.   
His favourite animal would probably be a bear, he likes polar bears because they're strong and fierce, grizzly's because he finds them amusing, and panda bears because they are the cutest animals he's ever seen.  
Patryk likes pandas too, and loves to hear the news on new baby pandas more than he would to hear world peace, which Paul loves about him, they share a lot of similarities but the best has to be their love of cute, fluffy panda bears.

The only thing Paul really dislikes about him is when he's crying, hiccups and messy tears that ruin his mascara and when he wipes his tears down the front of Paul's shirts. So he's really sad to find Patryk sat on the sofa with his laptop open and sobbing like a drunk man without a bag of wotsits.

"Patryk? What's happened sterrenlicht?" Something awful's happened, maybe it's Pat's mum, or his, or nuclear war or- "Paul, these panda babies are on a _slide_!" Well, that's unexpected. "You made me worry." Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and Patryk patted his knee. "Sorry wspaniały, didn't mean it." He cooed, turning his laptop to show Paul the video, okay, the pandas were adorable, sure but no need to cry over- oh god there's a closeup of their fuzzy little faces. "T-they're so cute." Patryk holds him tight. 

"Let it all out babe, no judgies." Paul hoped that this is the one thing Patryk doesn't put on Facebook, but considering he once told his friends and relatives that Paul had vomited on a crocodile while drunk at the zoo he assumed it would, and he found that it wasn't the most embarrassing thing he'd done, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, so he'd let the guys tease him for 'bants' if they wanted to, because he was happy enough to cry over baby pandas with Patryk again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have thought of pat as extremely sassy and bitchy while writing him  
> also yes, I have been crying over baby pandas.


End file.
